<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guitarist by punkisntjunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101823">The Guitarist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkisntjunk/pseuds/punkisntjunk'>punkisntjunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, QuackityHQ - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt, quackity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Punk, Quackity - Freeform, dream - Freeform, george &amp; dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, pop punk - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkisntjunk/pseuds/punkisntjunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap and George are in a pop punk band. Dream and George :)) ya known</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, Karl Jacobs - Relationship, Quackity - Relationship, Sapnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guitarist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! So I created this because I’m having a really difficult time in my life right now. This work is heavily heavily based off of my current situation.</p><p>I’m using this as an outlet to make world where things are better with my comfort ccs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know that moment where you fall asleep somewhere unfamiliar and when you wake up you forget where you are? For the past month I have been waking up on my grandmother Jasmine’s couch. Sometimes by her boston terrier Buddha and her sheep dog Ollie, but most of the time it’s from the ring of my alarm.<br/>
“Good Morning Dream.” Jasmine calls out as she notices me sit up from the kitchen. “Remember to eat breakfast!”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah..” My voice trails off as I open my phone, browsing Instagram. A photo shows on my feed from a local band from my hometown. When I moved to Jasmine’s I had to leave the town I grew up in and relocate four hours away. The band was Feral Boys, a pop punk band that is definitely underrated. I swipe through the collection of photos they posted and stop at a photo of their guitarist.<br/>
A 5’9 black haired boy stands in a garage holding a light blue guitar, he is wearing a grey sweater too big for him and a goofy grin is plastered across his face. The band tagged each of the member’s with their corresponding photos, I clicked on the boy’s instagram profile. “Georgiee-guitarist for @feralboysband.” His bio is short and simple.<br/>
I follow him without thinking and scroll down his page. Photos of him hiking with his friends, a mirror selfie of him looking surprised with his mouth open and leg up.<br/>
“Dream! Breakfast!” Jasmine calls again from the kitchen and I break my gaze at my phone. I stand up and shuffle to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Jasmine is bustling around the kitchen, she is watering the plants packed onto the kitchen windowsill. I smile at her energy and grab a bagel from the cabinet and return to the blanket covered couch.<br/>
Leroy, a truck driver for my grandfather’s water truck company has been living downstairs since his house was burned down. He was supposed to move out two weeks ago. Because he is technically a tenant and has been paying rent my grandmother can’t evict him without a reasonable excuse. Leroy has been a good tenant though, we never see him except when he comes up for dinner, using the downstairs door to enter and leave the house.<br/>
Until he leaves, I am stuck on the couch, all my belongings in the shed outback besides a backpack with some clothes that live next to the couch.<br/>
I return to my phone, George’s instagram page still pulled up. I have to admit, he is extremely cute. Something pushes me to message him. -Why would I do that? He doesn’t even know me!- I turn my phone off and throw it to the other end of the couch. I want to message him but something in me says to leave it.<br/>
I finish my bagel and grab a change of clothes. Taking a shower and actually waking up is what I need to clear my head, before I make any rash decisions. After my shower I once again return to the couch, what bothers me the most about living here is the lack of privacy.<br/>
My phone buzzes..</p><p>sapnap: gm dumbass</p><p>dream: haha very funny</p><p>sapnap: its awake!</p><p>dream: im surprised ur awake before me. Seein how late u were up last night playing CSGO</p><p>sapnap: wait how do you know</p><p>dream: discord dumbass</p><p>sapnap: lmao </p><p> </p><p>-group chat-</p><p>wifehaver69: dream come play minecraft with me</p><p>sapnap: what about me :( </p><p>wifehaver69: i dont like u</p><p>sapnap: ur lying tommy and we all know it</p><p>wifehaver69: i will stab u, u fucking bitch</p><p>dream: im going on the smp if u wanna play</p><p>I get up from the couch and run over to the desk in the living room. I finally temporarily setup my PC on the spare desk in the living room. I sit in the old leather swivel chair and sit with my legs crossed and my feet tucked under my thighs. Once my headphones are one I open up discord and press on vc 2, tommy already in it. </p><p>“Big man!!!” I hear the 16 year old screech in my ear followed by a short wheezed out laugh.<br/>
“Hi Tommy.” I chuckle and log onto the smp. I spawn in my secret base out in the savannah biome. I hear a ping in my ear as Sapnap joins the call.<br/>
“Dreammmmm” Sapnap’s voice has a slight whine to it as a notification that he joined the game pops up in the chat box in the lower left of the screen. *fuck you sapnap* Tommy sends out a chat followed by a screech in the voice chat. Right under that message another message pops up *Tommyinnit was slain by Sapnap using “Axe of Peace”*<br/>
“I WILL KILL YOU BITCH” Tommy screams and Sapnap laughs. The faint sound of clicking of keyboards and mouse followed by Tommy slamming his desk as another message appears in the game. *Tommyinnit was slain by Sapnap using “Axe of Peace”*<br/>
I start laughing as the two continue to bicker. Sapnap and I have been friends since time itself, even though we are 17 it feels like we have been friends for 25 years. I met Tommy a year ago, over a minecraft discord server. Tommy lives in the UK and Sapnap and I live in the same town, or, used to. Sapnap is actually in Feral Boy’s and usually lets me hear the songs a week before they get released.<br/>
“Hey dream can we add a friend of mine to the smp? He's really cool I promise.” Sapnap says as the argument between him and Tommy ceases.<br/>
“Sure add him to the discord, who is it.?” I ask nonchalantly as I make my way through the nether to the main part of the smp.<br/>
“Thanks dude, it's actually one of the band members George, our guitarist.” My breath catches for a second, that george? I have to talk to him now, and not just over DMs but on call. I already said yes, it's not like I can say no now.<br/>
“He’s actually online right now.” I hear typing as Sapnap whitelists George and then that familiar ping in my ear when a user joins a vc.<br/>
“Hey Sapnap.” An unfamiliar voice with a british accent speaks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>